


I'll still be here

by MadMiracleworker



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Minor Slash, Please be nice, Talking, fucking idiots, i really dont know how to tag, im new to this shit, impressive, they actually talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMiracleworker/pseuds/MadMiracleworker
Summary: After they time travel back to when they were kids, Ben and Klaus talk about their behaviors while Ben was noncorporeal.Basically Ben is confused because Klaus keeps touching him since he didn't seem interested in the version of the future they came from.*this is Ben/Klaus so don't like, don't read*





	I'll still be here

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at descriptions and this is the first fic i upload, thanks to overwhelming support of the Horrance discord server. So thanks for that guys.  
> This work is also un-beta-d so i apoligise for any mistakes.

It was about a week until Ben really noticed how different life was when he had a corporeal form. Small things like actually eating again and feeling the ground under his feet, but also how different touching was. Not quite remembering he had a body and walking past one of his siblings too close and feeling the fabric of their clothes brush his was a foreign feeling after being a ghost for so long.

And then there was Klaus. Klaus who could not seem to leave his fingers off him for more than 10 minutes at a time. Klaus who would constantly try to initiate contact between them whether it was grabbing his hand or standing oddly close to him any chance he got. Klaus whose first reaction to feeling Ben's hand on his shoulder was whirling around and hugging him so hard Ben thought his shoulders might pop.

On the one hand, Ben was grateful that he was actually able to feel Klaus being close to him but on the other hand it confused him since when Ben was non-corporal Klaus never seemed to be that interested in Ben.

One evening after Klaus had decided to set up camp in Ben's bed and was currently laying so close they could feel each others body heat but not quite touching, Ben's curiosity got the better of him  
“Klaus?”

“Mm-hmm?” Klaus shifted away from Ben slightly to look at him.

“Why are you always so close to me?”

At that, Klaus face fell slightly and he shuffled away slightly, “I didn't want to bother you-”

“No! You're not. It's just...before we came back here, when I was dead, you didn't seem all that interested in me.”

Klaus shifted to lay on his back and looked at the ceiling, sighing in the process.

“It's not that I wasn't interested in you. I always was. God I was into you. But I guess for a long time, Love meant Sex to me. Or, the attention Sex got me. I _needed_ someone to touch me to even feel real half the time. But in the end I always felt worse than when I started. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care about you. I did. I do. A lot. And when we're here I'm always scared you're just gonna fade away again.”

Ben, who was now laying on his side looking at the other, drew his eyebrows together, not quite sure how to respond to his brother.

“I never knew you still liked me after everything that happened.”

Klaus turned onto his side as well so they were facing each other again “Of course I still did. What I said back then never really changed. I just tried to drown it out because I felt like I might never be able to actually feel you there again and I just-” he trailed off, his eyes falling down to the mattress studying the folds their weight made in the sheets “I just couldn't deal with that. So I tried to move on. Then I tried to drown it out. But it never really worked.”

When Klaus looked back up at Ben he was smiling softly, “You really are a piece of work aren't you?”

That made Klaus huff out a laugh too and he leaned forward to touch his forehead to Ben's. “But you love me”  
“Yes I do.” He pressed a quick kiss to the edge of Klaus mouth and pulled the other after him to lay in bed properly again, Klaus head resting against Ben's shoulder and his arm draped over his torso, lazily drawing patterns with his index finger.

“Now sleep well. I'll still be here when you wake up.”

 


End file.
